


First Truth and Last

by Trialia



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never seen her look so broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Truth and Last

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for End of Nights II. Beta-read by Elly (ellymelly) and Searia (shukyuka). Title is courtesy of the Victorian poetess L.E.L. - I thought it fit. First Sanctuary fic.

 

He's known Helen Magnus for more than twelve decades, yet he's never seen her look so much like a broken porcelain doll. Tendrils of sweat-damp black hair cling to her tear-stained cheeks, blood dripping down her arm, but she's still _so_ beautiful.

He wishes he didn't care; that he could walk away. But her pain is not only hers. Their daughter - or rather, the creature she has become at the hands of the enemy - just tried to kill them both; and now she is gone.

He doesn't know what he could possibly say that would affect that in the slightest. He can think of nothing that would even begin to reduce the strength of this blow to Helen, who had kept their child close and guarded from such a fate for so long. Nor anything that will reduce it for himself: having barely grown to know his brave, determined daughter, to have her ripped from him.

He stands a few steps away, gazing down at the only woman he's ever really loved, shattered and sobbing on the floor. Tears slide down his face as he watches her, his emotions warring between grief and rage.

To take her in his arms and offer the comfort he longs to give her would be too much, though he, too, needs it.

To hunt down and kill every last member of the damned Cabal would be too little for what they've done.

Even so... perhaps it's time Jack reasserts himself.

Just this once.

_~fin_


End file.
